Cao Pai
Cao Pai is a character that first appeared on the first Chaos of the Three Kingdoms game. She is the daughter of dark lord Cao Cao who defected to Ma Chao's army at the Battle of Tong Pass after she was deeply disgusted by her father's sick and heartless methods when he killed Ma Teng and his sons in cold blood. After the defection, Cao Pai fell in love with Ma Chao and became his supportive wife, assisting him in many battles with the Shu Army. She is loosely based on Cao Cao's daughter Empress Cao Jie. Description Cao Pai is depicted as a kind hearted and just daughter of dark lord Cao Cao who shows remorse and pity towards the innocent villagers and farmers that are being terrorized by her father. And because of this, she is deeply disgusted by his harsh and sick methods. Cao Pai displayed much more disgust towards dark lord Cao Cao when he executed the families of the han court one by one without mercy after he discovered a pact signed by the families to assassinate him and put an end his tyranny. However, during the Battle of Tong Pass, She eventually defected from the Wei army and helped a routed Ma Chao to escape from danger. After the ordeal, Cao Pai felt remorseful toward Ma Chao and comforted him which led him to fall in love with her process. When Ma Chao joined the Shu Army, he and Cao Pai eventually got married to each other and she accompanied her husband in many battles such as the Battle of Han Zhong and the Battle of Yi Ling, and she also became fast friends with Guan Yu's daughter Guan Cai. What Cao Pai does not know, is that she being hunted down by the Wei army led her brother Cao Pi for betraying her family and her kingdom. Historical Information Family background and marriage to Emperor Xian Cao Jie was a daughter of the warlord Cao Cao, who by 196 had Emperor Xian under his control and issuing edicts in Emperor Xian's name to his own benefit in his campaign to reunite the empire, which had been held by regional warlords. In 213, Cao, who by that point had been created the Duke of Wei (later Prince of Wei), offered three daughters to be Emperor Xian's consorts—Jie and her older sister, Cao Xian (Chinese: 曹憲), and younger sister, Cao Hua (Chinese: 曹華). Initially, their titles were Furen (夫人), and in 197 their titles were upgraded to Guiren (貴人). In 214, Emperor Xian's first wife Empress Fu Shou was discovered to have advocated a conspiracy against Cao Cao in 200, and although 14 years had elapsed, Cao was still so angry at her that he forcibly had her deposed and executed. In 215, Cao Jie was named Empress to replace her. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Empress_Cao_Jie&action=edit&section=2 edit As empress and duchess Not much is known about Empress Cao's life as empress, but it was clear that by that point her husband was thoroughly powerless, as her father held all power. In 220, her father died, and her brother Cao Pi succeeded him as the Prince of Wei. Later that year, he forced Emperor Xian to abdicate in favor of him, ending the Han Dynasty. It is said by traditional historians when Cao Pi sent messengers to require Empress Cao to surrender her empress seal, she refused to several times, but finally did. As her husband was created the Duke of Shanyang, she was given the title the Duchess of Shanyang. Her husband died in 234, and she died 26 years later and was buried with him with honors due an empress, using Han ceremonies. Skills Bittersweet Snow *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Cao Pai summons her ice crystal spirit to unleash multiple snowballs that flattens and freezes enemy soldiers on screen. Ice Elemental. Freezing Moon *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Cao Pai summons her ice spirit who proceeds to fire several icicles which impales enemy soldiers, freezing them. Ice Elemental. Snowy Tears *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Cao Pai uses her ice crystal spirit to fire countless shards of ice that freezes all enemies on screen. Ice Elemental. Valor Attack: Chaotic Blizzard Onslaught *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Cao Pai's ice spirit begins to levitate in the air, transforming itself into a huge chinese dragon made of ice. The ice dragon will then unleash a powerful roar to sky which causes a barrage of hail stones to fall from the clouds and crash to the ground, delivering major damage to all enemies on screen. Ice Elemental. Remarkable Alabastor *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Cao Pai smacks the ground with her whip, causing a trail of icicles to erupt from the ground that home in and freezes enemies. Ice Elemental. Precious Winter *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Cao Pai swings her ice whip rapidly, firing a barrage of ice petals that freezes enemy soldiers if they come into contact them. Ice Elemental. Beloved Mist *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Cao Pai summons a whirlwind of ice energy and hurls at enemy soldiers, freezing them. Ice Elemental. Valor Attack: Wonderful Regalia *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Cao Pai spins around with her whip in a pirouette fashion which summons a huge gust of arctic wind that blows away or freeze all enemies on screen. Ice Elemental. Category:Wei Army Category:Shu Army Category:Characters